Floating On Cloud 9
by iPwnJoo
Summary: 5th ficcy.Oneshot. ShikaxIno. Ino's mad and runs away. Shikamaru finds her and they look up at the clouds together.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Naruto series! If I did, Ino, Hinata and Tenten would be the besterest in the world, Shino wouldn't wear glasses and hide his SMEXY eyes, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kakashi, Yondaime, Kiba/Akamaru would be mine. Kankuro wouldnt wear silly paint. SASUGAY WOULD BE DEAD! OROCHIMARU WOULD STAY SMEXY LIKE A TEEN AND KABUTO WOULDN'T BE EVIL. Temari would back off **MY** Shika-kun and I'll blow her away with her own fan which I would own. **F AS H O**

* * *

Narrating

'_Thinking'_

"Dialogue"

* * *

_'I ran. Ran far away. But somehow, I ended up here. His favorite spot. I need to think. Think about the incidents that had happened in my tragic life._ _Somehow, I looked up, and started to stare at the clouds. Peaceful. No wonder he likes them so much. So relaxing. Slowly moving across the light blue sky.'_

"What are you doing here?" A boy asked.

"I-uh-Im-ummm-sorry." Ino stuttered.

"For what?" Shikamaru asked.

"I didn't know I was taking your spot. I just needed some place to think." Ino said standing up, about to walk away.

"Well you've found the right place." Shikamaru said sitting down." Sit with me?"

"S-s-sure." Ino replied.

"What did you need to think about?" Shikamaru asked as Ino sat down beside him.

"About things." Ino said looking down.

"Things like..." Shikamaru urged her to go on.

"Thinks like what is happening between my dad and me." Ino said angrily.

"He wants me to have an arranged marriage. I don't even know the guy; I haven't even met him once. None the less my dad never told a clan-name or the name of him.

Ino dug her head between her knees and started to cry a little.

Shikamaru didn't know what to do. He didn't like seeing Ino this way.

Shikamaru scooted closer to Ino, stretched out his legs, put his hands on her shoulders and guided her to rest her head on his legs. Ino was crying on him but he didn't seem to mind.

"Ino?" Ino crying had died down and seemed to listen to Shikamaru.

"Have you ever wondered why I like clouds so much?" Shikamaru's words seem to take interest into Ino. Ino gave Shikamaru a confused look.

Shikamaru looked up in direction of the clouds and started to talk again.

"They are so free. No worries." Ino looked up and saw the peaceful fluffs in the sky.

"All of Ino's tears stopped falling from her face, and she had gotten quite comfortable in his lap.

"Kinda nice, isn't it Ino?" Shikamaru said looking at her face.

"Just like you." Ino said with a giggle.

"Arigato." Shikamaru said with a sweet voice.

"No, thank you, Shika-kun." Ino said.

"Shika-kun, eh?" Ino giggled at his reaction to his new nickname.

* * *

Shikamaru started to lie backwards, resting is head on his hands and laid Ino on his stomach. Both looking up at the clouds.

"Have you ever heard of cloud 9?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. Why?" Ino replied.

"(A/N: I made this up! If you believe then that's cool I started something! But I just made this up while I was looking at the clouds.) Well, you count the first 9 clouds you see. You can start from any cloud you want. Then you count how many clouds until you reach the number nine. There's no special order. The main thing is that it's your way. Once you've gotten your ninth cloud, close your eyes and make a wish."

"Have you made any wishes?" Ino asked still looking up.

"All the time." Shikamaru smiled.

"Any of them come true?"

"Just one."

"Will you tell me?

"Not until you make one and tell me yours."

Ino smiled. She looked up at the sky and started counted to 9 and closed hr eyes. When she opened her eyes she started to stare at Shikamaru and blushed.

"So what did you wish for?" Shikamaru said as they both sat up.

"Umm... how about we say it at the same time?" Ino suggested.

"Ok, fine." Shikamaru smirked.

"My wish was..."

"To be floating with you forever." Shikamaru said lonely.

They both looked into each others eyes and blushed lightly.

"You cheated." Ino laughed at what she had just done.

"Well my wish hadn't come true yet..." Ino scooted closer to Shikmaru and leaned in for a kiss.

For the first time, their lips met. Ino pulled back and giggled and blushed.

"Now it has." Ino felt like Hinata, she was poking her 2 fingers together.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino walked down to the village together.

When they got to Ino's house there was Ino's parents and Shikamaru's parents and a whole bunch of other people.

Ino was shocked then; Shikamaru kneeled on one knee and popped the question.

"Will you marry me?"

"It was you!" Ino said hugging Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun, of course." They their lips met for a second time and every one clapped and was "aww"-ing at this moment.

"It's like floating on cloud 9." Ino said to her new fiancé.

"No, its better. It's with you."


End file.
